


Oh cowboy...

by sabie_the_artist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cowboy Kara Danvers, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara Danvers works on a farm, Lena Luthor Has Feelings, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena fells off of a horse and Kara catches her, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teen Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, big ass horses, first orgasms, horse farm, horse riding, kara fucks her in a barn, kara has a huge dick, lena luthor orgasms multiple times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Kara loves horses, she has multiple horses, you know those big-ass ones, and here's that girl, called Lena who loves horses too, and Kara and Lena fall in love when Lena falls off of a horse and Kara catches her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Oh cowboy...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie_Luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Luthor/gifts).



> I wrote this for my lovely friend :)

The sun was shining. The air was fresh. A perfect day for horse riding. Well at least that's what Lena thought. So she asked her brother, Lex, to go with her, but he refused it. He was busy with his science stuff and making a plan about how to rule the world. Lena just shrugged and ran outside to the yard. There was a farm near to the Luthor mansion, Lionel owned it. So Lena just hopped up on her bike and cycled there. She never does this. It felt amazing, how the air ran through her hair. She smiled so purely.

Minutes later she was at the farm already. There was a huge board with lovely words on it, to greet every stranger who might want to ride a horse. It was an open farm for everyone who wanted to ride any kind of horse. When she arrived she could hear dogs barking at her. It kind of scared her. There were two australian shepherds coming slowly towards her. One of them were white dappled with brown spots on it's fur, and the other one was fully light brown. 

Suddenly a blonde girl came out of the house that was 10 feet away from Lena. The blondie smiled at her, she wore a cowboy hat, and a white unbottoned shirt with suspenders underneath it and with a long-waisted, blue ripped jeans. She looked hot. Her blonde curls were softly touching her shoulders. She looked like an angel... like a cowboy angel. Lena fell in love with her for the first sight. 

-Hi! -she greeted her with a wave, and Lena waved back. The dogs were around the blonde now. They didn't even care about Lena anymore. The blonde jogged up to her and now Lena could see her beautiful clear blue eyes. -I'm Kara. -she offered her hand and Lena took the opportunity to touch her hand, she accepted it and shook it softly. 

-Hey. I'm Lena.. uhm I live near to your farm and I saw that anyone could ride a horse here.. so I thought I could try it. -she stuttered when Kara smiled at her and showed Lena her perfect, shiny white tooth. 

-Yeah, sure.. uhm we have so many horses. Come with me. -the blondie said that she turned around and headed towards the house. Although she didn't go in, she actually walked across it, and Lena followed her. They walked behind the whole block of the house, because there was the other part of the farm, where a huge barn and Lena assumed that the horses must be in there. The whole area was imparked with a very fancy high fence. The farm looked so natural. -So we have many kind of horses here. Well I can bore you with the conventional measures but all you have to know is how to supple them. It' pretty easy though. Have you ever rode a horse before? -Kara asked while they were walking in the barn, she walked close to the folds where the horses were in. 

-Yeah when since I was little. We usually go to other farms, because my dad prefers wealthier places, you know.. -after that Lena went quiet. Kara was quiet too. Once Kara stopped walking, and that made Lena bump into her. -I'm sorry. -Lena mumbled and Kara giggled at her. 

-It's okay. -the blondie said friendly. -So, here is our most gentle horsie, Aries. -Kara sighed as she pointed at a giant horse. It was beautiful. -He is always patient and quiet and pretty gentle. You'll like him. But if you think that he is too tall, I can show you Athena, she is way smaller than him. She not that patient but we are trying to teach her how to connect with newbies. -Kara said as the tucked her hands in her pocket and waited for Lena to react. Lena was still looking at Aries. He was the most beautiful horse that she has ever seen. His head was brown mostly, but he has a bald face which means that there's a huge white spot in the middle of his head. His mane was white, so pure and clean. His eyes are chocolate brown, there's kindness in it. Around his nose, there are two small brown spots and his nose looks slightly pink. Aries is huge. Musculous. -I see that you're mesmerized by Aries. -Kara chuckled softly. Lena just nodded with a smile. -He is a Shire. Our biggest horse. I mean literally look at him. He is a big-ass mountain horse. -Kara joked and Lena giggled so purely. 

-Can I pet his head? -Lena asked shyly and Kara nodded. 

-Of course, go ahead. He won't bite. -she joked again. Lena put her hand on Aries's forehead. His fur is so soft. Lena rubbed her fingertips gently through his white fur. -He likes you. -Kara whispered and the ravenhaired just smiled slightly as a response. 

-Can I take a look at the other horses? -Lena asked suddenly and Kara nodded. 

-Sure, come with me. -they walked to an other fold. There were a Shire too. It looked way different than Aries. It was beige and his legs were black. He was just as big as Aries. His hair was grey, but Lena didn't think that it was because this horse was old, she thought that he must be young too, like Aries. -He is Mustang.-he has a green ribbon in his tail. It means that he is young. -Mustang is 3 years old, so he is an adolescent. He is my horse. I mean I'm the one who rides him, mostly... uhm.. he was born when I was 7. -she said quietly. 

-But you don't look like a 10 years old kiddo. -Lena commented and that made Kara laugh a little. 

-Right. In human age he is 12 years old. -Kara said. -He is smart, but he is not that patient as Aries. He doesn't know how to manage strangers, that's why we never let anyone to ride him. Mustang is just a little emotional. -she said while she softly pet Mustang's light brown head. 

-Beautiful. -Lena whispered. She meant the view. The way Kara pet him, it was stunning. 

-Okay let's move. Here is Athena. She is a frisone. Way shorter then our Shires. She is gentle too but not so patient. She is hard to break in. -Kara said while she gave an apple to Athena. She has a golden coat and creamy white manes and tail. 

-I think I'll go with her. -Lena said confidently, and Kara smirked at her. -What? -Lena frowned at the blonde who shook her head as a response. 

-It's risky, but okay. I'll set her up for you, and I'll need you to find Alex, my sister... uhm probably you'll recognise her right away.. uhm because she looks pretty gay. She is wearing a similar outfit as me, and she has brown hair. She will tell you everything about how to ride Athena. -Kara said while stepped away from the fold and started walking away. 

_Did she just said that her sister looks pretty gay, though she is wearing a similar outfit like her? That must mean that Kara is gay... right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it ;)


End file.
